When Love Hurts
by EllieMaePotter
Summary: Ron has screwed up, big time. But is he able to fix things? Very dark and Rough in the first few chapters! Rated M. Co-Written.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello There! We are new at all this, but we do read alot of fanfics so hopefully we get it all right! I say we because my cousin (Kat) and I (Ellie) are co-writing this :) So Bare with us and hopefully we make it out alive :D. all thoughts are typed in italics!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of JKR original thoughts... If we did, there would be an issue.

"R-R-Ron! Don't leave!" Hermione yells down the hall of their flat in downtown London. "Please! Just don't go."

"Get the hell off me!" Ron slurs drunk. He grabs a jacket and a hat then proceeds to exit the flat while Hermione sobs in his armchair.

"'Bout damn time I left..." He thought to himself. Ron continues his walk to the local muggle strip club. Ron walks up the short flight of stairs and opens the doors to see half naked women dancing on stage. "This is where it's at. Not having to deal with wedding innovations or table colours. Just naked women shaking their goodies for me"

"Hello! My name is Grace and welcome! I will be seating you today!" Said the hostess overly cheery.

"She has nice tits, and one perky arse. Wouldn't mind takin' her home and fucking her brains out" Grace then takes him to a one person table, "What could I get you today sir?"

"Well, I'd like you and your pussy." He stated.

She blushes, "Well I do get off in 20 minutes."

"Meet me at the bathroom doors in 10, and a Beer."

"Alrighty! I'll be right back with your order!"

Ron stares at all the shaking body parts on stage, not thinking, nor caring.

Grace walks by and hands him his beer. Ron then drinks it one swig and pays for it walking to the restrooms. Grace is standing there in a shabby jacket and her "Uniform".

"Ready Grace?"

"Yes, but I don't know your name..." She said with a slight frown.

"Ron, just Ron. Lets go."

They move on out of the nameless strip club down on to his flat. Ron unlocks the door and waltzes in. Yanks Grace in and slams the door, pushing her up against it drawing her lips to his. Kissing her harder and harder removing her jacket as she did the same to him. Ron raises her on to his throbbing cock.

She moans "I want that!"

"I'd hope so!"

He continues removing her clothing and carrying her to his room. He tosses her on the bed, she then turns to remove his trousers toying with the zipper feeling him get harder as she went. Grace then drops the trousers and his nickers all in one movement. Ron's stiff cock springs out meters from her face. She begins to work on his tool with vigor, Making Ron moan with pleasure. He removes her from his cock and flips her onto her back, slowly putting his cock into her meter by meter teasing her making her yell out his name.

Hermione hears muffled noises from the bedroom, she pads her way down the hallway and opens the door and sees the scene that is on the bed.

With tears streaming down her face she screams "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY" and blacks out.

Hi Again! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, even if its bad... We want to know how much we suck! Haha KIDDING! (Kat is Soooo Gonna kill me for that!) If we get ANY type of feed back we will post the new chapter in less than a week!

All our Love,

Kat&Ellie


	2. Hermione Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of this, If we did we'd have a problem. :)**_

Hermione rolled over and started to wake on the sofa in their small flat. As she woke she saw a note on the small coffee table littered with odds and ends of daily life. She sat up and grabbed the note and began to read.

_Hermione;_

_It does not pain me to say this but I am leaving you. I am done with you. I am moving on to better women. Cancel the wedding. You will never find me._

_Ron_

Images of last night flooded Hermione's mind. Of Ron on top of another woman. Her Ron, the one she has grown up with. Who she shared her first time with. Her Ron left her. They couldn't be the same Ron. Dazed and eyes glistened with tears she got up and apparated to the Potter's stumbling though the front door, startling the small family.

"Hermione?" asked Harry Potter still clad in his pajamas goes to her.

"He-he-hes gone!" She sobs, falling to the ground in a heap.

"Who Hermoine? Who?" Asked Ginny starting to get up rubbing her swollen stomach.

"R-R-RON," She choked out ending in more sobs. Ginny looked to her husband with huge eyes, taking in the news.

"Ginny, please take Hermione to your parents and look for him there. I will go look at George's and the office. Ginny, love, we'll find him. I promise," Harry looks to his wife then back to Hermione, "I promise you that I will find him" He turns a apparates to George's.

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the LATE update! We both have been busy... To be honest I was shocked at some of the reviews we got... they would make us really happy! We've decided that it will flip each chapter between Ron and Hermione... WARNING: Ron's thoughts WILL be much more courser than normal... Just thought I toss that in there... Anywho... This is SMALL there will be a new one tomorrow! I've already got it mapped out! The next one is DARK, and very twisted... But all will end well :) Feel free to Review! If its good bad ugly... We'll take it!**

**All our love,**

**Kat&Ellie**


	3. Ron Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of this, If we did we'd have a problem. :)**_

Ron woke up and found himself in a dark room only light by the small amount of moonlight coming through the window. He recognised the room from the warehouse they had raided only two weeks before. The last thing he remembered was leaving work, thinking about wedding plans. Until he was struck by something, and ended up here. He threw his head back bashing it on the wall.

"Damn it" he muttered. Ron looked up and scanned the room again. This time he noticed light coming fro under the door on the far side of the room. He looked harder trying to concentrate, feeling dizzy from the bash to the head. After a few minutes he noticed a shadow moving back in forth in front of the door. Suddenly the door swung open and he hid his face from the blindingly bright light.

"Are you awake?" he heard a voice he recognised as his own. After adjusting his eyes to the new light he saw that the person that had entered the room looked like him too. A minute later the man started to change. His hair was growing and turning raven black. The figure shrunk slightly adding more womanly curves. The man, Ron realised, was not a man but a woman.

"Who are you?" Ron croaked, frantically trying to figure out the woman.

"Oh no need to know right now, but I got rid of that drag of a woman you planed to marry! Now you're all free to marry me!" The hooded woman stated gleefully.

"You did WHAT! How could you! I LOVE her! What are you playing at you crazy!" Ron hollered, hoping things start making sense.

"Oh silly goose, you don't love her! She's a boring slag! You could have me. I'm not bookish and boring. I'm fun! Marry me!" The girl babbled out enthusiastically.

"Are you fucking crazy! I have no idea who you are anyways. Why would I marry a loon like you!" Ron bellowed trying to get the upper hand.

"Is that what you think of me!" Her voice getting more and more shrill. "FINE! Crucio!" She screeches into the air. "Then you will learn to love me! If I can't you NO ONE can!" The hooded girl then storms out slamming the door.

**AN: Hiya guys! here is chapter 3! (Kinda) The next one will be Ron again... Sorry for some of the language... It was needed... The next one will be out hopefully before the end of week! PLEASE review! We're trying our best :) Reviews give us the little bumb up we need :D My lovely friend/cousin Kat wrote most of this! So thumbs up to her! **

**All our love,**

**Kat&Ellie**


End file.
